once_upon_time_finlandfandomcom_fi-20200213-history
Kirjailijat
Kirjailija 'on kirjoittaa kirjaan satuja, jotka tulevat Lumotusta metsästä tai muualta. Author käyttävät Author Pen kirjoitaa ja taikamusteella tarinoita kirjaan. Entinen author oli Isaac Heller ja sen jälkeen otti Henry Mills. Historia Itse julinen tarinankertoja, Isaac tuli television myyjä. Toivoi käyttävän taitojaan lisätä myyntiä. Yksi päivä joulukuun 1966, hän teki huonoa työtä taivutella asiakkaita ostamaan uuden television, mihin pomo puuttu tilanteeseen. Saatuaan pomon hänen pomonsa epämiellyttävään asiakaskykyyn, Isaac katsoi sähköpostiin ja näki kirjeen kirjajulkaisulta yhtiöltä näkemään häntä. Kerran hän oli täällä tietämättään tapasi Oppipojan, joka tarjosi monia kyniä pöydälle ja kysyi nostamaan yhden. Isaac poimi kynän, joka hehkui merkitsee hän on seuraava Kirjailija.Tekijän roolin lyhyen selityksen jälkeen oppipoika avaa oven toiseen paikkaan, joka aikoo ottaa Isaacin sinne. Tulemaan korruptioitunut Kirjailija, Isaac alkoi manipuloida tarinoita "parempia" tarinoita. Jälkeen, Kun pakotettiin oppisopimus tuomitsemaan lapsen puolesta Lumikki ja Prinssi Hurmaavan lapsi, Isaac on vangittu kirjan ovi kuvaan Oppipoijan rangaistuksena. Jälkeen tämän jälkeen Oppipoika kertoi mestarille Isaacin kanssa kävi ilmi, ja vaikka kirjoittaja on nyt loukussa kirjassa, hän voi edelleen tallentaa tarinoita, mutta ei koskaan muuta niitä uudelleen. Hän toivoo, että Maldoentin lapsen taikuutta voidaan purkaa, Velho väittää, että sitä, mitä on tehty, ei voi muuttaa, koska molempien lasten kohtalot on sulautettu aina, kun ne ovat aina olleet. }} Vaihtoehtoisessa maailman Isaac loi,taiallinen kynä hehkui jälkeen, kun Henry kosketti sitä. Antaa merkin, että hän on seuraava Kirjailija. Käyttäen Reginan verta kuten uutena muotona mustetta, Henry kumoaa tarinat Isaac kirjoitti kaikille. Palattua Tarinakujaan ja keskustelu Oppipojan kanssa, Henry päätti voima on muuttaa historiaa on liian suuri kenellekään ja rikkoo maagisen kynän puoleen. Oppipoika onnellisesti toteaa, että oikea henkilö on vihdoin löytynyt tekijän tehtäväksi. }} Taikavoimat Kirjailijan Voimat on tyyppi taika Kirjailija ja Kirjailija. Heidän voimansa ovat hyvin voimakkaita. Tunnetut kirjailijan voimat kyvyt ovat: *'Kirjailijan Voimat:Kirjailijat voivat kirjoittaa mitä tahansa olemmassaoloon niin kauan kuin se on tallennettu Taika Muste-pullon avulla. *'Conjurion':Kyky luoda jotain ulos ohuesta ilmasta. *'Teleportaus':Kirjailijat pystyvät teleportata Käyttäjät, kuten Isaac violetin värinä ja Henry Puhtaan Vakoisena. * Maailmanylitys:kirjailijat voivat matkustaa minkä tahansa maailman välillä. * Henkiin-herääminen:taian peruslakista huolimatta Kirjailijat pystyvät elvyttämään, mutta tämä voima toimii vain Alamaailmassa. * Onnelliset Loput:kirjailijat pystyvät kirjoittaa ihmisten onnellisia loppuja. Säännöt # Onnelliset loput-Kirjailija ei saa kirjoittaa omaan onnellista loppua ja ei voi käyttää kynää. # Viimeinen taustelu-Henry ei pystynyt vaihtaa Emman kohtoloa viimeisessä taistelussa. Käyttäjä * Isaan Heller * Henry Mills * Walt Disney Muitutus:Nykyinen Kirjailija Trivia |-|Näytön huomautukset= Näytön huomautukset *Jopa vaikka Velho ja hänen Oppipoika on kuolleet, Kirjailijan rooli jatkuu riippumatta. |-|Cultural References= Popular Culture *August states that the job of the Author "goes back eons from the man who watched shadows dance across cave walls and developed an entire philosophy". This is a reference to the Greek philosopher Plato, and his Allegory of the Cave. *When August lists the previous Authors, he mentions "playwrights who tell tales in poetry". This is a reference to William Shakespeare, who used iambic pentameter in his plays and sonnets. *August names one man who held the position as Walt. This is a direct reference to Walt Disney, the famed American cartoonist, animator, film producer, and the co-founder of The Walt Disney Company. Walt Disney died on December 15, 1966, the same date on the letter the Apprentice sent to Isaac Heller.File:421StarPublishingLetter.png The Apprentice mentions how the last Author just passed away. Esiintymiset See also *Kirjailija Kynä *Kirjailijan Kirjat *Taika Muste References Luokka:Henry Mills Luokka:Isaac Heller Luokka:Author Kynä Luokka:Taika